Sickness
by Alexandria Kana
Summary: Olivia jumps for a variety of reasons. Sometimes for a case. Sometimes for a lesson. Sometimes for a realization.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sickness

Author: Alexandria Kanaras

Rating: M

Pairing: Peter/Olivia

Summary: Olivia jumps for a variety of reasons. Sometimes for a case. Sometimes for a lesson. Sometimes for a realization.

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Warnings: None that I can think of.

Spoilers: All aired episodes just to be safe but it was started before Jacksonville.

Author Notes: A little what if idea that grew out of control

*v*v*

The call came obscenely early on a Tuesday morning. She rolled over and answered 'Dunham' on automatic. Walter's voice on the other end confused her though and the words were jumbled and backwards until she sat up and focused on what he was saying.

"Peter won't wake up...' the cold pit of fear that settled in her stomach stilled all thoughts that raced forward. 'I can't get him to wake up."

"Is he breathing?" Olivia listened as Walter continued repeating the same broken phrase through a veil of tears and made herself silently count to five before issuing a sharp. 'WALTER!" Thankful as his voice stuttered to a stop and allowing her to ask again softly 'Is he breathing?"

"Yes. Yes... He's breathing. His heart rate is normal. His breathing rate is normal. Everything else is normal. He just won't wake up."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes."

She made it in 8.

Walter opened the door to the house and Olivia barely glanced at him, moving through the house to the couch. Saw Peter stretched out over it with a blanket curled around him tightly. She knelt beside him, one hand going to his shoulder. His skin was warm with sleep but not with fever. "Peter." She shook him lightly, saw his eyes flutter but not open. "Peter!" His started, his eyes opening and he stared back at her with wide confused eyes.

"Olivia?' he blinked, watched as she gave a relieved sigh and leaned forward like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. 'what are you doing here?"

"Walter called me. He said he couldn't wake you up."

"What?" He sat up, glancing around the living room. The surprisingly bare living room. Walter no where in sight. They found him counting sheep upstairs, Peter casting a surprised glance towards Olivia. Saw the confusion on her face as she glanced around and back towards the stairs.

"He opened the door... he let me in." She watched as he reached out, gently touching her hand. Revealing the keys in her hand. "Shit...' She closed her eyes as the boundary slammed into her, ripping her consciousness back across the void. The pain burned through her and she woke up screaming. Staring up at Walter's concerned eyes.

"Agent Dunham... Where did you go? Where was it?" She struggled to sit up. Her right hip screaming in pain at a phantom injury that no longer existed.

"Where is Peter? Is he okay?"

"Peter...' Walter's face fell before he scrambled to his feet, helping her up to her own. While telling her what he knew... which was just a little. "Peter went to bed around 10 last night after having a single beer. I tried to wake him to tell him of a dream I had but was unable too."

Olivia followed Walter into Peter's bedroom, saw Peter's still form laying in the middle of the bed. The sheet pulled down to around his waist, leaving everything else bare. His breathing was even and steady. Olivia crossed the distance, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Peter." He didn't stir and she couldn't ignore the panic that was settling into her bones. He wasn't a deep sleeper, who could be with Walter filtering around with access to everything. "Peter." She tried again before reaching over and gently touching his arm. Shaking him didn't stir him either and Olivia reached over for the phone. 10 minutes later the room was filled with EMS workers. One gripped her elbow, pulling her away from the main action. Started asking questions she tried her best to answer while keeping one eye on Walter and the other eye on the rest of them. One was starting an IV the other was placing wires across Peter's chest.

The EMS workers seemed as dumbfounded as the rest of them, eyes glancing between them as nothing they did seemed to affect Peter at all. Questions of drug use, alcohol abuse, had he been sick lately. Anything at all. Growing more and more confused when nothing was fitting.

She turned as she heard the front door opened, watched Astrid as she came up the hallway. Her eyes wide with confusion at the mayhem going on. Olivia didn't remember calling her but figured Walter probably had and gestured Astrid over towards where he was standing. She came to her instead. "What happened?"

"We can't wake up Peter." Olivia said simply, though it wasn't a simple matter. Everything was happening to fast and she couldn't deal with it right now. She wasn't sure she could deal with it at all.

A glance to Walter saw him in the same near panic that he had been in from the beginning. She was used to him ordering people around, arguing with what they were doing but this time... he wasn't doing anything. He was standing there quietly, staring at nothing. She glanced back to Astrid when the younger woman's hand settled on her arm.

"Olivia...why don't you go with Peter in the ambulance. I'll take Walter with me in the car." Olivia nodded in agreement, following the EMS workers downstairs towards the truck. Climbing into the back and sitting where they put her.

*v*v*

"Olivia?" Olivia blinked, staring at Peter in surprise as she turned in place.

"What happened?"

"You said that Walter called you and told you something was wrong with me."

"How did I...' she trailed off as realization dawned over both faces. "What did she say?"

"She said that Walter wasn't able to wake me up and she came over to check on me."

*v*v*

The waiting room was moderately full, a reminder to the three of them that they were not the only ones with a loved one in the hospital. Olivia turned her attention towards where Walter was standing, muttering mostly to himself before his attention turned on her and he crossed back to the chairs and sat once again. "You said that you jumped... which one did you go to."

Olivia winced at the pain that sliced through her at the reminder, answering his question even though she didn't see the point in why that was important right now. "The other one."

As far as they had figured out she 'jumped' between three worlds. This one, the other(the one with peter) and the third(the one that had Bell). They still hadn't figured out why yet but she wasn't sure that she wanted too either. All she knew she tended to do it more when she was in 'between' planes. As Walter described it. She would be more likely to 'jump' when she was going to sleep or waking up. Her mind was less focused and it was easier to 'crossover'. She didn't understand it because when she went there she 'suppressed' the other Olivia but they didn't come to her world.

If it happened when she was awake she would hit the ground. Like she had earlier or she would 'sleepwalk'. Walter thinks that she 'jumped' as soon as she entered the house.

"Peter Bishop?" The three of them stand and the doctor frowns slightly at the mismatched group. "You're his family?"

"I'm his father... Walter Bishop... this' he grabbed Olivia's arm, pulling her forward. 'his partner and this is a very dear friend of the family. Please feel free to speak freely."

"We're not certain what is going on with Peter. Physically he is fine. It would just appear that he is in a very deep sleep."

"Can I see him?"

"Of course... but be brief." The doctor watched as they entered the room, frowning when the blonde, Peter's 'partner' slumped over. The young black girl just managing to catch her before she hit her head on the chair.

"Walter." The girl gave a cry of alarm.

"She's never done this twice in a day."

*v*v*

Olivia felt a hand on her arm, pulling her back sharply. "Whoa!" She blinked away the fog and noticed she was shivering despite the heat. "Easy there. Are you okay?" She was guided to a sitting position.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah. Are you okay?"

"Where am I?" Olivia watched as his eyes furrowed together before he let out a sigh.

"You're not my 'Liv."

"No... what are we doing here?"

"We got a weird call, a man was looking for you. Named Peter Bishop... but he's been missing 20 years."

"20 years?' Olivia shook her head before wincing as she felt the pull, resisting it caused more pain but she had too. 'what do you mean missing?"

"He was kidnapped from his bed. He wasn't kidnapped in your world." Olivia shook her head, could feel the sweat break out over her skin as the pain increased, she ignored it.

"Where is he supposed to be?"

"Right over there." Olivia turned, saw Peter meet her eyes. Saw her Peter in him. He moved towards her, kneeling before her. Charlie stepping away as Peter's hands framed her face. Looking in her eyes before down her body.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I think I'm trying to find you."

"What do you mean find me... I'm right here."

"No... you're' she shuddered, trailing off as the tension took hold. Slamming her back into her own body. She woke up violently.

*v*v*

"Easy... easy. Shit." Astrid tightened her grip on Olivia's head, keeping it from hitting the floor in the midst of her seizure. "Why is this happening? This has never happened before."

"She's fighting her return." Walter said softly as he injected the Valium into her thigh though they both knew that it wouldn't work. When she continued to seize Walter shook his head in dismay and glanced up into Astrid's scared eyes. "She's going to go into Cardiac arrest."

"Get her on the bed!" The doctor treating Peter ordered and they both decided to let them take over care. Stepping back so they could lift Olivia onto the closest stretcher. 3 more agonizing minutes went by before she jerked like something hit her before finally stilling.

"Back up!" Astrid yelled, all jerking away from Olivia like she would explode two seconds before she jerked up screaming like the world was ending.

"OLIVIA!" Astrid stepped forward, stilling the woman's screams and her movements. Usually Peter handled these types of returns.

"Peter?"

"He's fine. He's still sleeping."

"No... I saw Peter... he,' she trailed off, confusion settling over her face before she reached up both hands and scrubbed them through her hair 'I saw him.. he was there... where was he?"

Astrid reached one hand out to steady her as she slid off the bed, glancing around. "Why can't I remember? I usually remember."

"You had a seizure." Astrid said softly, watching as Olivia's eyes darted back towards her. "A long one."

"I need...' Olivia fought to find the words she needed to say but everything was so hazy, like the world was dimmed at the edges. She jerked with the flashes, Peter's face in front of hers. Concern edged around his eyes. His hands on her face, holding her eyes. Squeezing her eyes shut did nothing to stop them and she felt Astrid grip her arms as she swayed before staring up into her eyes. 'I need to see Peter." She watched as Astrid nodded, felt both of the younger agents hands tighten on her arms. Noticed then that she was swaying and steadied her feet before glancing around the room. "Peter. Where is he?"

"He's right next door. I'll take you too him." Astrid murmured softly. She wasn't used to this overly emotional Olivia and the few times she had seen her Astrid wasn't the one that dealt with her. That responsibility always went to Peter.

"You need to get back in bed. We need to run some tests." The ER doctor said softly, surprised when she turned on him with anger around her eyes and etched across her face.

"No TESTS!" The vehemence in her voice startled all of them, including herself but Olivia couldn't stop the words from flowing. "I'm tired of your tests and your guesses and your endless games!" Walter turned ashen, watched as Olivia turned her eyes on him. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS!"

"Olivia... come on. I'll take you to see Peter." Astrid said softly, watching as the tall agent spun on her before relaxing slightly and nodding. The doctor didn't try to stop her again, just followed her movements as she walked into the hospital room where Peter Bishop was laying. She sank onto the side of his bed and gently took his hand

"He's cold." She whispered after a few moments and the doctor frowned, reaching out and touching his other hand. Shocked at the coldness.

"Get some warmers in here!" A fresh set of vital signs revealed a slowed heart rate, temp of 95.5 blood pressure dropped to 80 over 34. He didn't disturb the woman sitting near his patients hip because something told him that unless he forcibly removed her she wouldn't go anywhere and even under force she wouldn't go quietly.

Astrid retreated back to where Walter was still standing in the other room. "Come on."

"She's mad at me."

"You know she is always a little... emotional after a jump." He nodded, "She's scared about Peter. Come on."

*v*v*

2 hours later had Peter warmed with outside help and Olivia still sitting stock still beside him, gently holding his hand. Further tests had revealed nothing. "Oh god...' Olivia twisted, leaning over the sink as the vomiting started. Astrid gently rubbing her back, 'he's not here." She said as she was trying to stop the sudden chills.

"He's right here. He's here Olivia."

"He's there! In the first one. I saw him."

"The one with Bell?"

"Bell." Astrid watched as her face set into anger "If that meddling bastard had anything to do with this."

"The universe is punishing me." Walter said softly, watching as Olivia turned towards him with narrowed eyes. "For taking something that wasn't mine to take."

"What are you talking about?"

"I took him."

"You took who?"

"I took him.' Walter said as he pointed towards the bed, saw as Olivia's eyes widened. 'He was always a sick boy. Some days he could barely walk and then he just...' Walter hung his head to hide from the stares. 'he died."

"Who died Walter?"

"My boy...' Olivia watched as the tears started but couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"So you kidnapped a Peter from anther reality?" The outrage was clear in her voice and Astrid casts disbelieving eyes on Walter was well, "And what? Now Peter has to pay the price for it?"

"No... no, he shouldn't have the same problems you do... there aren't two of him. He should have just crossed over."

"Then why didn't he?"

"I don't know...' Walter trailed off, 'Bell was always so much better at this than I was,' Astrid winced as Olivia took a step towards him before crumpling towards the ground. Just barely managing to catch her twice in as many hours.

*v*v*

Olivia's head jerked slightly, raising as if fighting off sleep before her eyes focused on the passing of the scene outside the car window before looking to her left. Charlie sitting beside her with his eyes on the road.

"Take me to Bell."

"What?"

"The towers... take me to the towers." Charlie glanced over at her, saw the set of her jaw.

"You've never come twice in a day."

"I don't have a lot of time.' Olivia said with annoyance dripping over every syllable of her words, 'so stop asking questions and take me to Bell."

"There is no need to yell at my receptionist Olivia."

"Why is Peter in this reality?" Bell frowned before hanging his head slightly.

"I was afraid this would happen one day."

"I'm only going to ask once more. Why is he here?"

"He never belonged to your world. In your world he died. Walter told you this yes?"

"Yes."

"So there was an... echo left of him in this world. A hole where he should have been. What I fear is happening is that is the world is trying to repair itself by bringing Peter back into this world but he's resisting. He wants to stay where he is."

"Why?"

"For you." Olivia didn't react to that and Bell was mildly impressed.

"Fix it."

"I can't... only Peter can."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. Where would you go?"

*v*v*

The lab was deserted, still covered with tarps and covered in dust. Peter was sitting on one of the steps. Olivia knelt in front of him, gently set her hands on his legs. "I'm so cold. Everything hurts. I feel like something is pulling me."

"You have to let go."

"What is going on Olivia? They said that I was kidnapped but I wasn't... everything is different. Nothing makes sense."

"It's a long story. One I'll tell you when you come home."

"What do you mean home?"

"You jumped."

"No... it wasn't like you described. I just woke up here... in the apartment but someone else was living there. They were as surprised as I was. I don't know how they didn't call the cops but I guess my confusion seemed real."

"It was real."

"Nothing makes sense here." He reached up, gently touching her face. "You're so different here."

"I know." She felt him trace a faint scar that was over this one's forehead that didn't mark her own before his thumb skirted her cheek. "Come on, let go. Trust me."

"It's gonna hurt? Isn't it?"

"Like hell."

*v*v*

Olivia opened her eyes to screaming. Peter's screaming. Noticed that she was laying on a gurney again. Felt the pinch of the IV in her arm and pushed at the blankets holding her down. Dragging her IV pole into the next room to see Peter holding his head and both eyes squeezed shut.

"That hurts like a mother humping bastard." Olivia nodded, feeling the pain in her hip ease slightly with her continued movements. "Ugh...' she set her hand on his shoulder, felt the shudders still going through him.

"Remember last night, the feeling you had before you went to bed." Peter glared up at her and saw the seriousness on her face. "Any feeling. The feeling you had when you...' she trailed off trying to think of something.

"When you saw Olivia go down the first time." Astrid supplied, watched as Peter jumped back to that moment and then saw the pain leave his face. Watched as he took another deep breathe.

"See...'

"How do you do that?"

"Don't have much choice."

"You think that's bad.' Astrid said as she pointed towards Olivia. 'she's done it three times today alone." Peter glanced between the three tense faces before focusing on Olivia's.

"What is going on?" Olivia glanced towards Walter before back to Peter and taking a slow deep breathe.

"What do you remember?"

"They told me that Peter was kidnapped when he was a boy."

"You were kidnapped." Olivia said softly, saw his eyes widen as he glanced between the three of them. "You were kidnapped and brought here."

"By who? Why?" Olivia glanced to Walter, saw Peter's eyes follow and stepped back as Walter glanced up.

"You were a sick boy... you were always sick... you died. When you were seven...' Peter cast quick disbelieving eyes towards Olivia, 'I couldn't handle it... I had to have you back."


	2. Chapter 2

She winced at the light, turning away from it.

"Olivia?" She tried to ignore the pain searing through her leg before realizing that it was a real injury. "OLIVIA!" the panic in his voice caught her attention and she glanced back into the light before turning away again at the pain in caused. "ANSWER ME!"

'I'm fine...' she coughed with the effort, pain spreading across her side. 'okay, I'll amend that. I'm alive."

"What hurts?"

"My leg, my head, my side... my reality." She added the last part quietly,

"Damn it! Can't you stay in your own damn reality!" Peter yelled back down to her,

"It's not like I have a choice!" She jerked as she pressed her hand against her stomach, the ring startling her.

"You're turning out to be a real pain in our asses!"

"Bite me." she muttered mostly to her herself, "Why don't you get her the hell out of here?"

"If only so I can shake you out of her." She smiled at the annoyance in his voice, he sounded so much like her Peter sometimes.

She was getting cold and fighting sleep when the firefighter was finally beside her. She hadn't felt the pull back, hadn't felt anything beside the pain. It didn't get better when they moved her or got her back onto hard ground. "You're still here?"

"Hello to you too." She mumbled softly, feeling Peter's hand on her cheek, wiping away something with a frown. "What is she doing down a hole?"

"We were hunting for a guys hiding place. He is kidnapping girls. Dropping them down pre-made holes. The ground just gave way beneath her."

"This doesn't make any sense."

"Did you find your Peter? Was he okay?"

"He's fine now."

"But he wasn't?" Olivia shook her head before holding up the hand with the ring on it.

"What is this?"

"Oh...' Olivia raised an eyebrow at the sheepish boyish grin that spread over his face, 'I asked last night."

"How long have you known Olivia? This Olivia?"

"5 years." Olivia blinked, staring up at him in shock. "You?"

"Just over a year." She slammed her eyes closed at the pain that exploded through her hip.

"What is it?"

"See you around Bishop. She's gonna be pissed."

"She always is. Good bye Olivia."

*v*v*

Olivia blinked at the pain in her hip, glancing around slowly. "Again?"

"Again what?"

"You're here again?"

"Damn it." Earning a smile from Charlie, saw his frown when she tried to take a step before pushing one hand into her hip and closing her eyes. Pain etched around her eyes.

"You okay?"

"Old Injury."

"Our Liv complains about her hip hurting after you 'leave'." Olivia didn't touch that one, letting the comment slide away from her.

"What are you working on?"

"Come on. I'll show you." The pain eases a little more with each step and she found herself staring at the bodies of young girls at the bottom of deep holes.

"What's his name?"

"Harry Jackson. We think he's killed at least 15 different girls. He drops them...'

"Down pre-made holes and watches as they starve."

"Yeah." The pain blindsides her and she wakes up screaming. Peter's hands on her face, his warm eyes in front of her. She's breathing fast, the pain in everywhere. Her stomach turns and Peter must see it coming because there is a bucket beneath her nose before she can think to look for one. An injection into her neck and she gradually felt better. The pain was still everywhere and Peter took her prompt from before.

"Remember holding Ella for the first time...' she closed her eyes, let her mind go back and the pain fell away before feeling Peter pull her forward. She rested there for a long long time, she wasn't truly aware of how long it had been until she pulled back and noticed that Walter and Astrid had gone back to work. Peter let her pull away, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Better?"

"Yeah,' the pain was still radiating through her hip but it wasn't as sharp as before. Peter eased himself up first before hauling her too her feet. They all had figured out nothing made it easier and it was best to just get it done with. It didn't stop her from clinging to him for a few moments while the room righted itself.

"So you want to open an investigation on this man because he's kidnapping women in another dimension?"

"Yes."

"And how exactly do you want me to explain that to the higher ups."

"Anonymous tip." Broyles frowned as she moved away. Watching as Peter stepped out from no where and took her elbow. Both of them disappearing into her office a few moments later.

Peter let her settle into her chair and close her eyes before catching her attention. "Do you really think that this is why you were over there."

"We're engaged.' Olivia opened her eyes at Peter's startled cough, smirking as he tried to calm himself.

"Excuse me."

"He doesn't like me much."

"Who doesn't?"

"The other you. Thinks I'm nothing but trouble."

"And we're... they're engaged?"

"Yep."

"How long?"

"Couple days. At least she wasn't wearing a ring the last time I jumped."

"How long have they known each other?"

"According to him. 5 years."

"5?"

"I jumped before I could figure out why there was such a difference."

*v*v*

Three days turned up 5 bodies and a trail towards a 6th. She was tired and sore and every muscle in her body hurt. She stopped functioning around hour 75. Well she had stopped functioning well at hour 36 but forced herself to continue anyways. Peter wasn't surprised when she dropped at the fifth crime scene, caught her, let her crumple against his chest. Kept one arm wrapped around her, the other hand pressed against her face. She was clammy, cold. Held her a few moments until she fell completely under, her body relaxing against him as she finally lost the battle to stay conscious.. Broyles appeared at his side, concern etched over every feature "She okay?"

"Just passed out."

"How can you be sure?" Peter wasn't sure how he knew... but when she jumped... she was just gone. Not sleeping. Not exhausted. It was like she wasn't even there. At all. Now... she was in there.

"Just am." Broyles didn't look like he understood but he decided not to push. "I'm gonna take her back to the hotel. Lay her down. Let her sleep for awhile."

Broyles watched as Peter lifted her into his arms, she turned into his heat but didn't wake. "You sure she's okay?"

"She'll be okay." Broyles watched as an Agent opened the door to the rental truck, watched as Peter settled her in and then covered her with his jacket before walking around the truck.

*v*v*

She woke several hours later, opening her eyes to stare at the side of Peter's face. "How long?"

"12 hours."

"12 hours!" She sat up, immediately regretting it as the world spun and forced her back down. "That wasn't smart."

"Nothing has changed. No new clues. No new leads. I've kept in contact with Broyles. He'll call us the moment anything changes. Wants you to get some rest and take a look at the information again with a fresh set of eyes." Olivia doesn't like it but can feel the exhaustion pulling her back under. Felt Peter's hand on her cheek and forced her eyes open again.

"Wake me."

"Sleep." She closed her eyes again and let herself sink into the darkness. When she woke the second time she was warm, felt an arm around her waist and relaxed when she recognized the lines of his hand. "Better?"

"Much."

"We should get back." She nodded, feeling him pull away slowly. Tracked his progress across the hotel too the bathroom and let him disappear in it first.

She was getting up to her feet and straightening out her shirt when he came out. "Shower?"

"Yeah." 15 minutes later she stepped out to see him stepping back in with a cup of coffee and a bag.

"Here." She accepted both and smiled slightly as she looked at him.

"I know I can be a pain in the ass sometimes but I wanted to thank you for taking care of me when I'm not doing it."

"Everyone needs someone to care for them."

*v*v*

Broyles watches as she settles herself beside Peter, both looking over the case file. Looking a little less ragged around the edges but the coffee in both of their hands had him worried. He knew them both. Knew that they would push themselves into the grave if need be.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better sir... thank you."

"Good cause we have a lead."

*v*v*

Another whirlwind 36 hours had two plane trips and a 6 hour car chase through busy streets and down the interstate at 120 miles per hour. Peter didn't have time to be scared though because it happened fast. Too fast. One second Olivia was pushing the suspect into the back of a police car in hand cuffs the next she jerked like something hit her and fell back.

"What happened?" Broyles asked as he watched Peter as he cradled an unconscious Olivia against his chest.

"She jumped." Broyles frowned at the man before looking back down at Olivia, unlike the last time. She didn't respond at all to Peter picking her up. "Open the door and get the med kit from the back." Peter laid her across the front seat, kept one hand on her pulse and the other on her face.

"How long does it normally last?" Broyles asked as he handed Peter the 'med kit'.

"I don't know, the last one was almost 9 hours."

*v*v*

Olivia gasped as she woke, pain radiating from every part of her body, "Olivia?" Peter's face swam above her and she rotated quickly, her body protesting every moment of the movement. "Easy... shit... easy."

"It hurts...'

"I know...' he rolled her carefully onto her back, his eyes holding hers. 'what are you doing here?"

"I don't know. We caught him..."

"The guy killing the girls?" She nodded, "Where?"

"Small town of Ables. He's armed, has no problem using them." Peter nodded, watching as Olivia tried to catch her breathe before tears flooded her eyes.

"What is it?

"The pain isn't going away."

"What do you mean?"

"Stand me up." He got out of the bed quickly and Olivia frowned at the expanse of skin before her as he crossed around the bed and moved her to her feet. The pain slowly receded with every forced stepped. The cast on her leg was a pain in the ass and a softer pain in her shoulder. Leaning against Peter when she could finally breathe again.

"Better?" She nodded, before pulling back and letting him sit her on the edge of the bed.

"Yes... thank you." She felt slightly funny sitting in front of him half naked. The skimpy bikini underwear and tank top did nothing to cover her.

"These visits are becoming more frequent." She nodded, saw his eyes scan her own. "Why?"

"I don't know."

"Do they hurt you?"

"I get headaches. The pain is getting worse." His eyes went to the bed, "How did we meet?"

"You needed my father's help on a case."

"Do you know John Scott?" His eyebrow lifted.

"Olivia's partner?" He didn't miss the darkening around her eyes. "What happened with your John?"

"He died. He betrayed us."

"Betrayed? Olivia? What do you mean betrayed?"

"He's working on his own. Doing his own investigations. Getting information from the bureau and using it for his own purposes."

"What purposes?"

"I don't know. He died over a year ago. Right when I met you."

"Meet me? How exactly did you meet me?"

"Iraq. I tricked you into getting your father out of Saint Claire's."

"Saint Claire's?" Olivia nodded, feeling the first pulls of the return, watched as Peter took her hands. "Does it hurt as much going back?"

"More." He winced watching as she took a deep breathe. "It gets easier the more I do it."

"Lair."

"Thought you hated me."

"We've all got our roles to play." Olivia nodded and smiled.

"See you around Bishop."

"See you Olivia."

*v*v*

"Hey... easy, easy." She's grasping at her chest and struggling to take a breathe. Broyles eyes widen as he watches the violent fight Olivia is struggling through. His attention jumps between the two of them quickly as Peter flips through the 'med kit' and pulls out a preloaded syringe. Olivia's eyes are wide and frightened but she doesn't resist when Peter turns her head and presses the needle into the vein there. Broyles frowns as he sees a line of similar dots down the vein and watches as Olivia slowly relaxes.

"What did you give her?" Peter turns his attention towards Broyles to see the alarm stretched over his face before looking back to Olivia as her hands slowly relax and she takes a deep breathe.

"It's a combination of a sedative and a muscle relaxant. We keep it on hand for moments just like this." Peter puts his fingers over her pulse, feeling it slow as her breathing eased. Watching as her eyes close as it sweeps through her system. When her eyes open again they have the haze of the drugs over them but he'll take it. She's back. His hands frame her face and he smiles down at her. "Hey you."

"Hey." He watched as her eyes fluttered before she forced them open. Her hands curling around his wrists.

"What is it?"

"Do you have a scar on your right leg?" He shook his head no slowly, saw her nod before her eyes drifted closed before jerking open and focusing on him with an intensity that shouldn't be possible. He left his hand on her cheek as she stared at him with big wide eyes.

"What is it?"

"I don't know." He frowned at her before watching as she struggled to sit up.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Need to stand.' he helped her too her feet, watching as she swayed. Her own hand clenched in his shirt the other pressed against her hip. 'oh..." She pitched forward and he lets her breathe through the pain. Keeping one hand on her back, the other carefully rubbing her neck.

"Easy 'Livia, just breathe."

"It hurts."

"I know. I wish I could take it away." She nods into his shoulder before taking a deep breathe and pulling away.

"Where is Walter?"

"Astrid is keeping him in check.' Peter watched as Olivia nodded, her eyes jumping around without a clear reason to why. Reaching out to touch her arm centered her attention back to him. "I don't know about you but I would love to go home."

"Yeah. Home sounds good."


	3. Chapter 3

Things between Peter and Walter were still tense. Astrid tried to mitigate between them without much luck and without any help from the other person on the team. Olivia left them to sort it out between themselves. She had her own anger issues with Walter and did pretty much the same as Peter. Ignore it until it reared it's ugly head. Which tended to be anytime she jumped.

"Olivia!" She glanced up as Peter appeared in her doorway, his eyes searching for her frantically. A strange relief coming over him when he saw her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"O... k..." Peter laughed as she dragged the two letter word out and held his gaze before glancing away and to the paperwork in front of her. Watching as he sat beside her, eyes still searching her and she tilted her head to watch him sideways. "Nightmares?"

"Yeah." He nodded as he stared at her. Watching as she stood and spun slowly, a small smile on her face.

"Perfectly fine." His hand reached out and she stepped forward. Let his hand find her wrist, that his fingers curved around to feel her pulse didn't escape her notice either. "Peter. I'm fine."

"I know." Olivia stayed standing before stepping closer and kneeling in front of him. "What is it?"

"I don't know. I just got this overwhelming feeling that you were... gone."

"I'm not gone. I'm right here." Olivia kept herself still as his hand reached up and settled against her cheek. Watched as he took a deep breathe and gave a smile, though it wasn't his normal smile.

"Sorry, I'm being weird."

"We're all a little prone to that." She said softly, watching as he nodded, "You gonna be okay?"

"I'm gonna be fine." Olivia nodded, watching as he took another deep breathe, felt his fingers slide down over her pulse point again. She reached up, setting her hand over his. Letting him linger a moment longer before cracking a small smile.

"So what is it?" Peter started slightly before giving her a sheepish smile and pulling his hand away.

"72." He answered softly, watching as she nodded.

"You gonna stick around for awhile?"

"If you don't mind."

"I don't mind."

*v*v*

Olivia blinked, the bathroom around her was her own but small things were different. Two toothbrushes, a man's razor, shaving cream... "You coming?" She looked over her shoulder, saw Peter standing in the doorway. "Come on. We've got a case."

"A case?"

"Yeah.' he paused, staring at her before sighing slightly. 'what are you doing here?"

"I don't know."

"Well get dressed. We've got a case." She glanced down, frowning slightly at the lack of clothes before her focus shifted to a scar on her leg.

"What is this?"

"You... she got shot. 2 years ago."

"What happened with John?" Peter frowned, taking a deep breathe.

"They've opened an investigation."

The lights made her head hurt, a drumming sensation along the back of her skull. Peter noticed when she closed her eyes and didn't open them again until the car stopped. Getting out of the car was a chore and she forced herself to move until she was listening to the debrief. Everything was fading, in and out, the voices sharpened and dulled until only Peter's remained. His hands on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." She squeezed her eyes closed before opening them and focusing on him. "Something is wrong."

"What do you mean wrong?"

"It feels... wrong." He frowned at her, his hand on her cheek and Olivia stared down on her hand. The ring was there, the tightness across her chest, the nausea in her stomach. "There wasn't any pain..."

"No... but isn't that a good thing."

"What is she taking?"

"What do you mean?"

"This Olivia... what is she taking?" Peter glanced around, watching as Olivia stared at him before leaning forwards and whispering the answer in her ear.

"Pre-natal." The dimness closed in and she let herself slip away with the flow.

*v*v*

Olivia stumbled into the lab, everything felt rough around the edges, like she had been caught in a whirlwind and couldn't find which was was north now. The door closed behind her and she caught sight of Peter leaning over the lab table listening to his father talk about something she didn't quite understand or that she wasn't able to make out. Her voice is soft when it calls Peter's name but he turns towards her anyways and his eyes are the thing she focuses on before feeling her knees finally give up the fight. Her hands catching her fall as they grasp for the closest thing to her.

"Walter!" Peter snatches his father's attention as he watches Olivia stumble into the support beam, both of her hands clutching the corners as she slowly looses the fight with gravity. Her eyes are locked on his and he hasn't see that fear since she woke up disoriented in the hospital all those months ago. He's across and beside her the next moment. Helping her slide the rest of the way down. Her skin is cold and she's shaking like she's run a marathon in the freezing rain.

"Oh god...' Peter held her as she shook, glancing up to see Astrid staring in a stunned shock. 'I hate this." Olivia whispered softly as she turned in Peter's embrace, felt his arms surround her.

"What happened?"

"I don't know... I was...' she was shivering against his warmth. 'it was different."

"What was different?"

"The jump, god, I'm exhausted." Peter pulled back, pressed his hand against her cheek. "I'm so cold." Peter stood, lifting her off the floor and carrying her into the office. Growing more concerned when she didn't protest, just relaxed in his arms to make it easier. He knew without looking that Astrid and Walter were following, Peter lowering her onto the couch and covering her with two blankets.

"What happened this time Agent Dunham? How was it different?"

"There wasn't any pain but it felt... harder to be there. It was like being drained. I couldn't focus. I didn't know what was happening. I didn't feel completely there."

"What do you mean not completely there?"

"I felt... distant."

"Distant?" Olivia nodded before turning towards Peter.

"She's pregnant." Peter frowned at her before his eyes cleared.

"The other you? Us? Their pregnant?" She nodded, before hearing Walter's hand clap together.

"Of course. Her body was trying to protect the baby. By not allowing complete control go... she forced an echo of yourself to stay in this world."

"Why am I so tired?"

"You needed to use extra energy to stay on that side. Because of the resistance. Why were you there?"

"I don't know. I found out that John Scoot is being investigated... and they have a new case."

"And about the baby."

"Yeah."

"Was that Olivia treated with Cortexiphan?"

"I don't know."

"You must ask the next time you are there... it's very important." Olivia nodded, letting herself lean back into the couch and relax.

*v*v*

The next jump didn't happen for almost 6 weeks. Cases filling their time. It wasn't making much sense.

Nothing made much sense anymore. Peter still showed up at the oddest times and Olivia grew used to his fingers snagging her wrist, ghosting over her pulse point. He was almost always touching her, hand on her back. Snagging her hand, calling at all hours because he knew she kept worse hours than he did. She was growing used to the change.

But the next jump when it did happened... it happened with a bang. One second she was driving home. The next she was ducking bullets, Peter's hand wrapped tightly around her arm. She was sluggish and tired. The pain wasn't there but the world was dimmed and tilted at the edges. So even without Peter's presence she knew exactly where she was. "Olivia... we've got to get out of here."

"Something is wrong." She whispered, feeling panic rise up in her chest. Panic that wasn't her own and she took a deep breathe and gripped Peter's neck with her free hand. "Did Olivia ever take Cortexiphan?"

"Yes."

"Does Walter know?" Peter nodded again, watching as Olivia shuddered through something before her eyes squeezed shut. Frowning at the blood that slowly seeped from her nose. Bruising spreading under her eye.

"What is going on?"

"I don't agree with being pregnant.' Olivia said softly. "Make sure that Walter knows that Olivia took the medicine."

"He's giving her something, something to ease the effects on the pregnancy."

"What is it?"

"It's an inhibitor... why are you bleeding?"

"I jumped in my car. I'm probably injured. Where is my gun?" Peter pulled it out of her holster, watching as she gripped the metal tightly. "I don't think I can walk..."

"I'll drag him around."

"Be careful." His hand cupped her cheek and she closed her eyes as his lips pressed against her quickly. Softly. No more than a ghost of a kiss.

"Always." She nodded, watching as he disappeared around the corner, leveling her gun at the area. 45 seconds later the gun man came through and she shot twice. Watching as he fell, mercury slowly drizzling from the bullet hole. Peter appeared a moment later kneeling beside her. "How are you holding up?"

"They're here too?" Peter nodded, watching as she shuddered slightly. The blood continuing to run from her nose, soaking the front of her shirt. "That doesn't make any sense."

"William Bell designed them." Olivia's eyes jumped to his and Peter wasn't surprised by the anger in them. "But someone else created them."

"Who?"

"We're still trying to figure that out."

"Why?"

"They are trying to find the holes between your world and ours." Olivia nodded, "None of us are having any luck."

"That's because they're aren't any..."

"What do you mean?"

"Your father didn't create the first one here so the veil isn't as thin."

"The first?" His hand reached up, pressing against her cheek, "Olivia, what are you talking about?"

"I'm so very tired." He nodded, watching as she closed her eyes.

*v*v*

Peter held her hand gently between his own, they had stitched her forehead and stopped the nose bleed. But she wasn't in there... at least not completely. She reacted to pain but that was it. Like she was sort of here but not completely. She looked like hell, they had tried to intubate her to help her breathing but no amount of drugs suppress her gag reflex and Walter said because part of her wasn't there they couldn't suppress it, no matter how hard they tried. They had settled on a CPAP machine to help her breathing and the mask was covering most of her face.

"We can use her as a bridge. From our world into their." Walter said excited, watching as Olivia stared at him through sunken, exhausted eyes.

"It's killing them!"

"She's still here for a reason. This might be the reason."

"That is my soon to be wife and unborn child. I want them safe. I want her safe."

"Then we should start as soon as possible." Walter crossed to her. "I want you to relax, okay. I need you to try and talk to your Peter."

Peter frowned as her hand twitched in his, pulling the mask off her face to see her eyes were open but far away. Like she was drugged. "Olivia."

"I can hear him." She whispered softly, like she was talking to someone else. Someone who wasn't there.

"Olivia... you were in an accident."

"I know." Her eyes weren't focused and he frowned as she stared at the ceiling. "Where is Walter?"

"He's right outside.'

"I need to ask him something."

"Okay... let me get him."

Olivia felt the ghost of pressure on her hand disappear, feeling Astrid set something cold on her stomach. A soft quick beeping filling the room. "The baby sounds good."

Peter nodded, relaxing slightly.

"Walter's here." Olivia whispered softly, "Tell me about the inhibitor." Peter watched as Walter said it slowly, Olivia repeating it piece by piece before repeating the process both ways.

"What is going on in...' Peter cut Broyles off with a look, saw as his eyes darted between Olivia's still form and the small group gathered around them. The conversation she was having with herself. The absolute horrid tone to her skin. Pale with bruising sliding over her skin. But it was just bruising, no swelling and it didn't look natural.

The conversation continued with Olivia getting progressively weaker until Astrid glanced up in alarm. "We need to stop."

"No... I just have a few more questions."

"No Walter. We need to stop." Astrid pushed him away, taking Olivia's hand and leaning over her. "You have to go back Olivia."

"I can't... I don't feel it."

"Olivia...' Astrid said softly, 'it's stressing the baby. Okay... You can't stay any longer."

"The baby?"

Peter felt his heart constrict at the anguish in her tone... didn't like the sound of her conversation from this side, watched as she let a silent tear go down her face.

"You need to go back...' Peter whispered softly, leaning over and pressing a kiss against her cheek. Moved her hand over the small bump, avoiding where Walter was now holding the probe. '...Okay. I need you to go back."

"He doesn't feel the same as you."

"I doubt that." Peter whispered gently, tilting her head towards him. "It took Liv and I so long to get where we are. I don't think it will take you that long."

"I want it...' Peter nodded, watching as another tear streaked down her cheek. 'I want it."

"You'll have it but you need to go back for it." Olivia nodded, closing her eyes. When she opened them again she was in a hospital bed, Peter holding her hand gently in both of his.

"Hey."

"Peter...' He pulled her hand to his cheek, setting it against the skin there with a small smile. 'I'm cold."

"We'll warm you up." She nodded, closing her eyes with a small smile. While this Peter wasn't as open with his feelings he was hers and she was damn well gonna keep him.


End file.
